


Till There's Nothing Left

by Riverspirit86



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Apocalypse, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, because ya know it's the apocalypse, but they do end up together, inspired by a song and its music video, not necessarily a HEA, technically character death even though it's not spelled out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverspirit86/pseuds/Riverspirit86
Summary: It's the apocalypse, the end of times. Rey flees Nashville after it's destroyed, ending up in a small bar in Gatlinburg, content to spend the rest of her few remaining days there alone. But when Clyde Logan walks into the bar, maybe, just maybe, she might not have to spend them alone.Inspired by Cam's song "Till There's Nothing Left" and its music video.
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Rey (Star Wars), Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: PL LOVE FEST for MyJediLife





	Till There's Nothing Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/gifts).



> My fandom mom, [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife) sent me this music video a while ago and asked if I could write a fic based on it. I told her I would get around to it eventually because of how many WIPs I had to finish. When this collection was announced, I knew I had to write it to surprise her. I also knew that I had to make it her favorite pairing, Reylogan. So, here it is.
> 
> Moodboard made by: [GreyForceUser AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyandKyloforever/pseuds/GreyForceUser) and their twitter [ForceGrey](https://twitter.com/ForceGrey)
> 
> Music video that inspired this fic: [Cam - Till There's Nothing Left](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XfKYd_8CMJU)
> 
> This is my first time writing Clyde Logan, and my first time in over a year writing smut, so please go easy on me lol

* * *

The news called it the end of the world. The apocalypse. The final reckoning. The devastation around the world was only beginning, only starting, yet it was already catastrophic, tens of millions dead in only a week or so. This would be the ending of humanity. Nothing would be able to save them. It was only a short matter of time before everything was swallowed up in the raging destruction.

Rey tossed the shot back, barely feeling the slight burn as the alcohol slid down her throat. She had never really been much of a drinker, however, with everything falling apart around her, quite literally in fact, she could stand to take a shot or two. Dust fell from the ceiling of the old bar, another quake rocking the building, the windows shuddering with each sway of the walls. How this antique tavern had managed to stay standing this long through the cataclysm that shook the very ground beneath their feet was a mystery. Especially because all of the newer, fancier bars, had all been leveled after the first couple of earthquakes. Regardless, Rey was glad it was still standing. 

_‘Guess there’s some truth in the saying “they don’t make ‘em like they used to.”’_ Rey thought, motioning to the bartender for a second shot. When he placed it in front of her, Rey didn’t immediately throw it back like the first one. She just stared into its amber depths, seeing her reflection clearly for a moment before it was distorted in ripples as another minor quake hit the bar. She was thankful the bartender wasn’t holding back with the “good stuff,” because, hell, what was the point of it anymore? What was the point of holding back? No one was going to be able to enjoy it shortly anyway, so she was glad the bartender was of the same mindset. 

Raising the glass to her lips, she took a sip of the whisky, noting the fruity taste and only the slightest of burns. This really was the top-shelf stuff. Rey savored the next sip, letting it swirl in her mouth, letting it consume her, surround her, before she swallowed it, feeling the first licks of a fire building in her stomach. 

Country music played in the background, some upbeat love song, something not fitting for the apocalypse. Yet, it was appropriate for the bar. She was in Gatlinburg after all. She scoffed into her drink before throwing it back, setting down the glass a bit too hard onto the counter. She had moved out to Tennessee on her boyfriend’s behalf, him wanting to be a star and all. Apparently being a star meant sleeping with your producer. Multiple times. 

She had found them in bed together, just when everything had started. What a fitting way to ring in the ending of the world, with her own personal world crashing down around her. She had run out of their bedroom, fleeing their apartment into the streets, where she’d found herself surrounded by a storm. The sky was dark and ominous, the black clouds blocking out any and all light, enclosing her in their tight, sinister embrace. She struggled to see, desperate for any sort of light, something to allow her to see everything around her. Wish granted, lightning flashed overhead with a loud crack, brightening the sky enough to see the massive tornado heading towards her before the deafening boom of thunder brought back the all-encompassing shadows. 

Rey fled then, running to the nearest building with a basement, crawling in and covering her head and neck, the sirens going off too late to warn anyone of the impending danger. The wind howled around the building, a pack of wolves going in for the kill, the tornado drawing closer to destroying her and everything she had ever known. The feeble lightbulb, hanging from a thread in whoever’s basement she was sheltering in, finally succumbed to the violent shaking of the world, falling and shattering, pitching Rey into darkness once more. The tornado roared above her, tearing through the city like it was a child’s plaything, ripping up roads and buildings, sounding very much like a freight train intent on destroying everything in its path. She could feel when the top half of the building she was hiding in was torn up and consumed by the storm, the very foundations shaking, debris falling around her. It was then that everything truly went black.

When she awoke, the sky was still dim, clouds continuing their tumultuous journey across the heavens, but the storm was gone, for now. She crawled out of the remains of the building, her hair red with brick dust and a trickle of blood drying at her temple, and came to stand in the street with wide eyes and jaw dropped. Even though she had come to Nashville not of her own accord, she had still fallen in love with the city. So, seeing downtown completely obliterated, lit by small fires where electrical lines had dropped, detritus everywhere, was a shock. How could this have happened? 

The cold fingers of an unwelcome thought crept down her spine and she found herself breaking into a run, jumping over the wreckage that lay across the sidewalks and street. Even though she was pissed at him, she had to see if her boyfriend was okay. This wasn’t how she had wanted things to go. She had wanted him to beg her to stay, tell her that it was a mistake, that he would never do such a terrible thing again, all before she rejected him and left. But, coming to a stop in front of what used to be their apartment building, now just a cracked and crumbled foundation, she knew she would never get that chance. He was gone. And so was she.

She had run to the parking lot where their cars were and, thankfully, hers wasn’t too damaged. So she left. What was normally a three-and-a-half-hour drive was a two-day journey, as she traversed the broken and battered land that once was Tennessee. The first earthquake had hit when she’d just pulled into Gatlinburg, and she’d, yet again, ran into a random building and hunkered down, waiting for the violent shaking to pass. After the earthquake and all its aftershocks had ended, she stood up, taking note of her surroundings. It was someone’s home, abandoned, most likely after all of this had started. There were still non-perishables in the pantry, and Rey had dug into a cold can of ravioli, hungry, mad at herself that she hadn’t thought to scavenge something to eat before she had left Nashville. But, this place. It had potential. She could ride out the end of the world here.

So she did.

The person or family who had occupied the house had left a hand-crank radio, which Rey listened to every two hours, trying to stay on top of what was going on, even if it was hopeless in the end. Every time she listened, the news just kept getting worse and worse. More destruction, more deaths, less hope, less chance of surviving this hell. A week after she arrived in Gatlinburg, Rey decided to leave the house and explore. She had seen a few people walking around outside, trying to make sense of what was going on, but not that many. Maybe she’d find someone to shelter with, spend their last few days with company, rather than being alone at the end of the world.

And that was what had led her to one of the few remaining structures in the town, this old bar, where she was currently staring at her empty shot glass. The tavern was surprisingly busy, as if everyone had decided that it was the best place to be. And it was. It was one of the few places left with electricity, likely from a generator, and it did provide some much-needed relief from the loneliness Rey had experienced for over a week.

She gazed around the bar, taking in the three couples dancing to the music, the song changing from the upbeat love song to a ballad, something mournful yet promising a future, something no one here would get to experience. There were two pairs of people playing pool, leaning on each other and laughing every time a small quake caused the balls to scatter across the tables. No one was playing darts, everyone having deemed that too dangerous an activity to play in the apocalypse. A handful of people were playing cards, some in pairs, some in larger groups, betting coins and bills, like money still mattered. And, of course, there were people just sitting at the bar, drinking, like she was doing.

Finishing her appraisal of the room, she turned her attention back to her drink, noticing the bartender had filled her glass again. She raised it to her lips as the bar door opened, a tall man stepping into the building. He immediately caught Rey’s attention, her eyes drawn to him like a magnet. His dark hair was long and framed his face perfectly, mustache and beard surrounding plush lips, lips Rey immediately wanted to kiss. Christ, he looked like a Greek god. Maybe he was an angel sent to let everyone know the world was ending in less than twenty-four hours and that they needed to repent to save their souls or some other bullshit like that. Rey didn’t know enough about religion to say whether something like that was plausible. She’d never been one to pray, or pay attention to her ex’s family’s ramblings about God and how she needed to accept Jesus into her life or else she’d never go to Heaven. 

Rey scoffed. As if cheaters went to Heaven. Wasn’t that one of the original sins or something like that? But, seeing the man settle down at the end of the bar, Rey decided she would rather go to Hell and know this man than go to Heaven and never know what kissing him felt like. So, the liquid courage inspiring her, she grabbed her drink and made her way over, sitting down in the seat next to him, smiling, not sure if the buzzing tingling in her stomach was from the alcohol or from being so near to him.

Up close, he was even more handsome than she’d realized when she’d caught that first glimpse across the bar. Moles and beauty marks decorated his face, like an unknown constellation she was the first to map out. An aquiline nose and just-slightly-too-large ears completed his face. If Rey had died and this was the angel sent to take her to her personal Heaven, she’d take the offer in a heartbeat, as long as he got to come with her.

“So, you come here often?” Her shitty way of starting a conversation startled him, causing him to jump slightly before looking at her with a small smile on his face.

“Just today.” His southern drawl caused her to smile. It was perfect, just exactly how she pictured he would sound. “What ‘bout ya? Haven’t seen ya ‘round here before.”

Rey’s smile grew, happy he was playing along. “I’m just passing through. Enjoying the weather and the scenery. It’s been a while since I visited here.”

Her words drew a chuckle from him, just like she had hoped. And God, did she want to hear that laugh for the rest of her days, no matter how few she had left. It was low, deep in his chest, and she wondered what other noises she could draw from him that would rumble through her in that low timbre. 

"Well, ya picked a heckuva day ta visit. Weather's been a bit feisty lately."

Emboldened by the alcohol flowing through her, she laid a hand on his shoulder, looking at him with the most sultry eyes she could manage. "I know something else that's a bit feisty."

Her words had the opposite effect to what she had been hoping for. She’d thought he would turn to her, intrigued by the prospect of one last bit of intimacy with another person. But, instead, he paled, backpedaling away from her as best he could on the rickety bar stool. He looked at her, not with lust, but with confusion and... respect?

"Miss, I sure do appreciate the sentiment, but ya don’t want someone like me. I'm no good at that sorta stuff. 'Sides, we just met and I dunno yer name."

She held out her hand as she mentally smacked herself in the face. Of course, in the apocalypse, the first person she'd want to have sex with was a prude. "I'm Rey."

"Rey . . ." He hesitated, waiting for her last name.

"Just Rey." Her tone was a bit flatter than she had wanted, and, when she saw what her annoyance did to him, she smacked herself mentally again. It was like he withered under her voice, trying to make his large frame smaller than she was. Dammit, she was out of practice at flirting. Downside to spending the last couple of years with someone who ended up treating her like dirt.

"Well, Miss Rey. My name's Clyde. Clyde Logan. It's a pleasure ta meet ya." He took her hand, shaking it gently. Good God, was there anything small on this man? His hand dwarfed hers, swallowing her up. She'd rarely prayed before, but now she prayed that she could have those hands running all over her body by the end of the night, unlikely as that was.

“Well, Clyde, mind if I join you? Keep you company?” She hoped he would agree and she would potentially get the chance to at least have one final kiss before the world broke apart. 

He nodded, giving her a small smile, seemingly uncertain of why someone like her was giving him the time of day. And that was something that Rey just didn’t understand. He was more than worthy of speaking with her and doing so many other things with her. Hell, she wanted to wipe that uncertain look off his face. Why was he hesitating? Unless maybe he was taken. 

“So, you said you just came here today. Are you from around here or are you just passing through like me?” She was desperate for any little bit of information she could get on this mysterious Clyde Logan. She wasn’t expecting that low chuckle to rumble out of him again. She didn’t think she’d said anything funny.

“Miss Rey, ya might wanna look at that photo behind the bar.” He gestured to a picture frame hanging on the wall. Rey followed his gaze, taking in the photo, smiling and giggling when she saw the person sitting next to her standing there in the picture, arm slung around the person who was currently their bartender. It was then that the bartender came over, leaning on the counter in front of them.

“Ma’am, is this bloke botherin’ ya?” His words came out with a small laugh as he reached across the counter and attempted to ruffle Clyde’s hair, but was swatted away by one of Clyde’s hands. 

“Naw, c’mon Jimmy, knock that off.” Even though Clyde was protesting Jimmy’s teasing, he still had a smile on his face. Clearly, they were close. Their bantering back and forth brought a smile to Rey’s face. Maybe, if this was what her last days were going to be full of, the end of the world might not be too bad.

“You guys friends?” Rey interjected into their roughhousing, causing them to break apart to stare at her before turning to each other and bursting out laughing. Rey pouted, watching them, before their laughs subsided into small chuckles and Clyde turned back towards her.

“Miss Rey, this here’s my big brother Jimmy. We both own this here bar, ‘n’ we take turns bein’ the bartender. Today’s his turn, and I’m sure glad it is, ‘cause then I get ta sit next ta ya.” Clyde’s mouth snapped shut as if he had said something wrong or inappropriate, neither of which Rey thought he had. “Sorry, Miss Rey, that was wrong of me ta say. I guess I just enjoy yer company.”

His words caused a smile to come to Rey’s face. Maybe there was hope for them after all. “Well, I’m glad too, because I want to know more about Mr. Clyde Logan if he’ll allow me.” She placed a gentle hand on his arm, feeling the firm muscle underneath her palm. She wondered what it would be like to be carried in those strong arms, feeling secure, as if the world wasn’t falling apart around them. Maybe, in another life, another time, those arms would have carried her across the threshold after their wedding, setting her down gently on their bed before he kissed her, needy, desperate, like she was the last thing he would ever experience, the one thing he wanted to commit to memory. Maybe, just maybe, that could still happen.

Jimmy’s wolf whistle from the other end of the bar broke Rey out of her fantasies, and she blushed, looking at Clyde’s equally red face. She went to remove her hand from Clyde’s arm, but his other hand stopped her, grasping it tightly, an instinctual move, something he wouldn’t normally do. That much was evident when even his ears tinted red and he spluttered out an apology.

“Miss Rey, I’m so sorry. I dunno what came over me. I just don’t want ya to leave, that’s all. Oh gosh, I’m so sorry. Please forgive m—”

His words were cut off when Rey pressed her lips to his. 

Kissing Mr. Clyde Logan was Heaven to Rey. His lips were plush underneath hers, yet they were stationary, not wanting to cross any boundaries, even though Rey knew all of her boundaries had flown out the door the moment Clyde had walked in. Rey moved her lips against his, trying to draw him into the lustful dance, yet they denied her, Clyde’s remaining still beneath them. So she pulled back, looking into his shocked eyes, face redder than before, and she quirked a small smile.

“Apology accepted.”

Her words broke him out of his trance, and he turned his flushed face away from her. Rey knew she had been quite forward, but she hadn’t expected him to react like this. Did she mess things up before they had even begun? Shit, she couldn’t have that. She had to remedy the situation.

“Clyde, can you look at me, please?”

Silence. No movement.

“Clyde, I’m sorry. I just . . . I just like you, okay? You seem like such a great guy, and I want to know more about you. More than just words. I want everything with you. So please, can you look at me? Can we talk about this?”

Silence hung over them, like the storm clouds that covered the sky just outside the bar. Another tempest was bound to happen sometime soon, within the next day or so, judging by how fast the clouds were tumbling across the sky. Maybe this one would be the final one, the one to end everything. When Clyde still didn’t respond, Rey figured she had ended things before they had begun, so she stood up to leave. 

A gentle, yet firm, hand on her elbow stopped her, and she turned around to see Clyde still hiding his face, but holding onto her like his life depended on it. So Rey sat back down, waiting, letting him mull over his words before speaking.

“Miss Rey, ya really don’t want me. I dunno enough ‘bout that sorta stuff ta make ya happy.”

“Clyde, look at me.”

He did, surprisingly, and Rey immediately got lost in the deep umber of his eyes. They held such a pure sincerity in them, like he truly believed what he was saying, that he wouldn’t be able to make her happy. But, this wasn’t just about sex for her. Yeah, sure, it would be nice to spend one more night in a man’s arms before the world finally ripped itself apart, and Rey wasn’t going to lie and say she didn’t want that with Clyde. But, Rey truly did want to know more about him too. She wanted to know his favorite color, why he opened this bar with his brother, what he liked to do before the end of the world had begun, everything. If none of this had been happening, and she’d come to Gatlinburg to escape her cheating ex-boyfriend, to start over anew, and she’d met Clyde then, Rey knew she would be feeling the same emotions she was feeling now. She could have fallen in love with him and this town so easily, never wanting to leave. But, only if he’d have her, in both this life and the make-believe what-if timeline that had flashed through her mind when his eyes had met hers.

“Clyde, you care. You’re not like most guys, especially now, at the end of the world. You actually give a damn about me and respect me. But you’re selling yourself short. I know you can make me the happiest woman in the world. You just have to have the faith and confidence in yourself. You’re not disrespecting me by kissing me... or more. I _want_ that. I want you, Clyde. If you’ll have me.” She intertwined her fingers with his, giving a gentle squeeze, trying to show him that her words were true.

He was silent for a moment, leaving Rey concerned that he was going to reject her. But when his hand gave a soft squeeze back, Rey knew everything was going to be alright. 

“I wanna go at yer pace, ‘kay Miss Rey? I don’t wanna do nothin’ you don’t wanna do. So, I’ll let ya lead, ‘kay?”

Well, it was better than before, so she’d take it. Rey stood up, hand still clasping Clyde’s, and pulled him out of his seat. He looked at her, confused, as she dragged him to where the couples were dancing to another ballad, this one slightly more upbeat, that spoke of love and something more, something deeper, a promise to give everything over to the other.

“Miss Rey, I don’t dance all that well. I’ve got two left feet when it comes ta dancin’.” Rey shushed him with a gentle finger on his lips, before leaning into him, her arms around his neck, his hands slowly falling into place at her waist.

“Can you call me Rey? You don’t need to keep calling me ‘Miss,’ okay? It doesn’t even have to be Rey. You can call me anything but ‘Miss Rey,’ okay?”

“Uh— alright...” He hesitated, stopping moving for a moment before resuming their sway across the dance floor, whispering under his breath, so quietly that Rey thought her ears were deceiving her. “Darlin’.”

The pet name caused warmth to bloom in her chest. Maybe, just maybe, things were going somewhere with Clyde. Rey rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was racing, galloping along, and Rey knew that hers was doing just the same. She felt his chest rise then fall with a deep breath, as if he was steeling himself. For what, she didn’t have to wait too long to find out, as he leaned down and rested his cheek on the top of her head. Even though she had known Clyde for less than an hour, Rey felt safe in his arms. She hadn’t felt like this with anyone before, even with her ex. She felt comforted, like she belonged there.

She felt like she was home.

They had stopped moving around the dance floor, instead just swaying back in forth in one spot, just soaking in the warmth of being close to another human. Another small quake caused Rey to stumble slightly, Clyde catching her, and she looked up at him, gratitude echoing in her gaze. When she realized how close their faces were, Rey blushed but didn’t pull away. She wanted Clyde to take the initiative, to kiss her of his own volition. She wanted him to want this just as badly as she did. 

Clyde hesitated, and Rey could see him thinking things over, so she smiled as gently and as encouragingly as she could, trying to show him that it was okay to want her. He leaned in and Rey closed her eyes, waiting only a split second before his lips met hers. Her body flushed warm as their lips moved together, happy to be sharing this moment with him. She wasn’t sure who deepened the kiss first, but she didn’t care so long as Clyde’s tongue carried on exploring her mouth.

Eventually, they broke apart, chests heaving as if they’d both just run a marathon, staring at each other. Rey knew the desire in Clyde’s eyes matched the lust in hers, so, as much as it pained her, she pulled away from him. Confusion colored Clyde’s gaze, but Rey was on a mission. She pecked him on the lips, before taking his hand, leading him off the dance floor and towards the door.

“Your place or mine?” Her voice was low, full of barely hidden arousal, and she could see what it did to Clyde. He had been following her, but he moved in front to open the door for her. 

As she passed through, his deep voice sounded in her ear. “Neither. Too far.” 

He grasped her hand and led her to the side of the building, where a few cars were parked. When they got to the side of an old, gray sedan, Clyde opened the back door for her, and Rey quickly clambered in, Clyde sliding in after her. 

Their lips met again, crushing together in a frenzied kiss. Whatever nervousness had possessed Clyde before was gone, yet he was still careful not to overwhelm Rey. A gentle hand carded through her hair, a stark contrast to the near-bruising force he was kissing her with. Had Rey had more of her mind devoted to anything but Clyde Logan, she might have wondered why such a large man was driving such a small car, but her entire being was focused on him at that moment.

A heavy rain started pelting the car and the wind started picking up, signaling that another storm was imminent, but neither of them could care less. Rey broke the kiss to pull her shirt over her head, then immediately went back to kissing Clyde as his hands wandered the expanse of skin now bared to him. When his thumbs brushed against the band of her bra, Rey gasped. It had been too long since she had felt this good, like her whole body was buzzing with electricity. She pulled at Clyde’s t-shirt, and his hands left her body for just long enough to yank it over his head, throwing it into the front seat, before returning to her and working their way to her back to pause at the clasp of her bra. 

“Darlin’, may I?”

He didn’t need to ask twice.

Rey nodded quickly before she leaned in and kissed him. This kiss was less hurried and frantic than their previous kisses. It was deep and slow, full of burning passion and promises they wouldn’t be able to keep. When Clyde finally undid the clasp, she shrugged off her bra, not breaking their kiss. But his hand stayed firmly at her back, not touching her now exposed chest. Rey broke the kiss then, pulling back to stare at Clyde. He kept his eyes firmly closed, not looking at her, and Rey’s heart softened at the sight. Clearly, he was still unsure of himself, unsure of why she would want him. She had to show him that she wanted him, truly. 

She reached behind her, pulling at one of his hands until it left her back, before guiding it to her chest, his large hand completely enveloping her breast. But his eyes still stayed shut. If anything, they were closed tighter. That wouldn’t do. Rey shifted, moving until she was straddling him, and pulled his other hand from her back to her chest, leaning into him.

Her voice was hushed when she spoke.

“Please.”

His eyes opened, looking at her, a combination of lust and insecurity swimming in them. Rey’s gaze softened as she looked at him, and she wondered if she had maybe pushed him too far too fast. She slipped off his lap, his hands falling from her body, and settled down next to him, staring at him, trying to gauge how he was feeling.

“Clyde, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, okay? I don’t want to pressure you, even if this is likely the last time either of us will get to experience this. I’d much rather spend time with you doing something you’re okay with than force sex on you when you don’t want it.”

“Darlin’, I—” His voice cut off as he ran a hand through his long hair, and he turned to Rey, a distressed look on his face. “Rey, I want ya so bad it hurts. But ya deserve someone better than me. I dun wanna make yer last time somethin’ ya regret.”

“Clyde, the only thing I regret is not meeting you sooner. I wish I’d met you a long time ago, so we could have built a life together, grown old together. I wish we had a different future than the end of the world. I pray, and I’m not religious mind you, that we can meet again in the afterlife and spend the rest of time together there. Clyde, I want you. I want anything and everything you are willing to give to me. Please, Clyde. Let’s let this last time make up for all the times that could have been.”

The insecurity faded from his eyes, leaving only lust and, was that . . . love? It shone in his gaze, pure adoration, and he looked at her like she was his own personal angel come to bring him to Heaven. Rey had to fight back tears that threatened to make an appearance at how sincerely he looked at her. No one, not even her ex, had ever looked at her like she had hung the sun, moon, and stars in the sky. No one had ever looked at her like she was the only thing that mattered in the world. This pure, unadulterated love filled every inch of her body, soothing over the cracks and rough edges left by everyone who had wronged her in the past. If she could bottle just a fraction of this, she could die a happy woman.

Clyde nodded, a silent confirmation of his feelings and desires, and Rey immediately straddled him again, their lips meeting once more. She ran her hands through his hair, feeling the soft locks flow through her fingers like water. When he broke their kiss, Rey was disappointed, but only for a split second, gasping as he kissed down her neck, leaving faint love bites on his journey to her breasts. His mouth surrounded one nipple, his hand cupping her other breast, and Rey felt electricity shoot through her body, pooling warmth in her core, when he sucked gently. Instinctively grinding down in pleasure, Rey could feel Clyde’s excitement underneath her, and she knew she wanted more. She didn’t want to pull away from him, but she had to if they wanted this to continue. 

When she slid off his lap, Clyde looked at her, a confused look on his face, before realization dawned and blatant want overtook the confusion. Rey shimmied off her jeans as best she could in the cramped backseat, looking over at Clyde doing the same. Figuring it would be pointlessly coy to leave her underwear on, she took those off too, hoping Clyde was of the same mindset. When they were both bare to each other, Rey climbed back onto Clyde’s lap, kissing him with reckless abandon. But she broke the kiss, gasping in pleasure, when gentle fingers found her clit, rubbing it slowly after a moment and causing desire and warmth to fill her entire body. Rey could feel herself getting wet, and she prayed Clyde wouldn’t stop. 

A rough hand cupped her breast as the other shifted from rubbing her clit to slowly circling her entrance, before gently breaching her. Rey moaned as Clyde’s fingers entered her, grinding down, trying to draw him in closer. She felt so full with just his fingers, and Rey knew that when his member was finally inside her, he would fill her to the brim.

Clyde crooked his fingers slightly, pressing against a spot inside her that made Rey see stars. His hand on her breast rolled her nipple between his fingers, sending shots of pleasure through her. Shit, she wouldn’t last long like this. His thumb gently rubbed her clit, fingers still inside her, and Rey lost it. She trembled above him, head falling back in a silent cry as she came. Her forehead fell to Clyde’s shoulder, and she breathed heavily as she slowly came down from the high of her orgasm.

“Darlin’, ya alright? We can stop if ya want.” Clyde’s voice was soft in her ear, and Rey gasped as he withdrew his fingers from inside her, leaving her empty and wanting more. If they stopped now, Rey knew she’d never forgive herself, in this life or the next. Lifting her head from his shoulder, she kissed him, pouring her wants and desires into that one kiss. She shifted on his lap, reaching a hand down between them to guide him to her entrance. When his head breached her, she moaned. His member was much bigger than his fingers, and Rey half wondered if he would fit. But she slowly slid down on him, taking more and more of him in, half gasping, half moaning when she had taken all of him. Full. She was so full. 

Rey took a second to get used to Clyde’s size before she started moving. His hands fell to her hips, guiding her and helping her as she rode him. Their lips met in a frenzied kiss, both of them gasping and moaning into it. They should have broken the kiss to breathe, to focus on their bodies joined together, but they couldn’t. They needed this kiss. It was as if they both were pouring a lifetime of love and compassion into this one moment, this one kiss. They wouldn’t get a future together, so they needed to make the present count.

Rey pulled herself closer to Clyde until she wasn’t sure where his body ended and hers began, starting to chase the high of an orgasm. She could feel her thighs start to tremble from the exertion of riding him, but she didn’t care. They both needed this. Clyde started thrusting up as she came down, both of them working together to achieve mutual pleasure. 

The rain started to pick up even more, the wind shaking the car, rocking them together. The storm was almost on them, but Rey and Clyde were too focused on each other to give it even a second of their attention.

They kissed again, but it was broken almost immediately as Rey moaned. Warmth rushed through her entire body, pooling in her core, almost pushing her over the edge, when Clyde hit the spot inside her that caused stars to dance across her eyelids. She was close and she desperately wanted them to reach that peak together.

“Clyde, I’m close. Please, I—” Another moan cut off her words as Clyde started thrusting faster, holding her hips still as he plunged into her over and over. Rey was defenseless, left to his mercy, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. Her head fell to his shoulder once more and she gasped, the tension in her body so close to breaking.

“Let go for me, Darlin’.” Clyde’s voice was low in her ear, a quiet plea for her release. 

The tide broke loose, her orgasm washing over her, and she felt herself clench around him. He sank into her once, twice, before she felt him stop, his warm essence filling her, and they both moaned together. They kissed once more, trying to pour everything they felt for the other person into the place where their lips met.

They broke the kiss, coming down from their highs, and they stared at each other. Rey felt tears prick her eyes. This just wasn’t fair! Why was she meeting the person clearly meant for her during the freaking apocalypse? Why couldn’t she have met Clyde long before now? Why couldn’t they have a future together? Why was this going to be the end?

“Darlin’, ya alright?” Clyde stroked her cheek with a gentle hand, pushing back her hair which was stuck to her face with sweat.

“Just thinking about what we could have been if this wasn’t the end of the world. I wish this wasn’t the end. Dammit!” Rey’s head fell to his shoulder, her tears finally falling. She was so emotionally overwhelmed from her orgasm and from what she could tell were the stirrings of love fluttering in her heart, that she just broke. “Clyde, why is this the end?”

Clyde didn’t answer, just gently slid out from her and handed her her underwear, pulling his own on after she took hers from his hand. Once they at least had their underwear on, he pulled Rey into his arms, slowly stroking her hair as they watched the rain and hail pelt the windows, the wind still shaking the car.

“Darlin’, I wish I had an answer for ya. I wish it wasn’t the end too, but I promise ya, if there’s an afterlife, I’ll find ya. Then we can spend the rest of time together. I promise.”

Rey cried harder at his words. This just wasn’t fair. But, this was their reality. So she had to make the best of it while she still could. She tried to stop crying so she could look at Clyde with clear vision, to imprint his face on her memory, to take him with her wherever this life and the next took them. 

He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks, smiling softly at her. He kissed her forehead, both eyelids, nose, and finally her lips, the sweetness of the gesture causing tears to spring to her eyes again, and he wiped those away too. 

“I promise, Darlin’. We’ll find each other.”

A large quake shook the car more than the wind had, and Rey looked fearfully at Clyde, not wanting this to be the end. She held onto him tightly, trying to make their last moments last forever. Through the windshield, she could see a massive tornado, even larger than the one that had decimated her life in Nashville, tearing through the landscape, swallowing everything in its path, heading straight for them. The bar and Clyde’s car would be next, and Rey turned away from the windshield, desperately pressing her lips to Clyde’s. She wanted to spend their last moments doing what she would have done every day in another world, another lifetime, if she’d only had the chance. 

“I promise, Darlin’. I’ll find ya.” Clyde spoke his final words against her lips as the world ripped apart around them.


End file.
